Succumb
by The Shadowed Angel
Summary: As we all know Jacob Black imprinted on Renesmee Cullen in Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer. Succumb is a short story about the life and love between a teenage Renesmee and her shape-shifter best friend Jacob.


**Succumb  
By The Shadowed Angel**

**Pairing: **Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen

**Disclaimer:** All characters and initial plot belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement where intended.

**Songs of Choice:** I'll Be Your Lover, Too - Van Morrison, Can't Take My Eye's Off You- Lady Antebellum, Oh Boy - Duffy, Falling Away With You- Muse.

**Authors note: **As this is my first ever fan fiction I have simply written a short story, it is only 3, 484 words long so I hope you don't mind taking the time to read it. All comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms are more than welcome. Thank you for reading my work.

**__**

Renesmee awoke to the warmth of the golden sun as it softly heated her skin. Refusing to open her eye's right away, she lay comfortably in her bed silently listening to all around her.  
Outside she heard small birds as they called to each other from the tall oak tree's that enveloped her childhood home.  
The house was empty, she was alone. But she knew it wouldn't be for very long, her parent's protective natures wouldn't allow for her to be separated from them.  
Rolling over Renesmee smiled, a familiar scent still lay on the pillow next to hers. Jacob.

He had come to watch a movie with her the night before, but had fallen asleep only a short time through the romantic comedy. Renesmee had lay on her side, watching as Jacob's breathing changed from soft and relaxed, to the heavier breath of deep sleep.  
But when Jacob smiled in his sleep, Renesmee couldn't as a light giggle escaped from her. She had been holding onto it since he'd first fallen asleep.  
Sucking in a sharp breath, Jacob came awake in a hurry. "Oh geez, sorry Ness. I fell asleep again didn't I?" his deep voice was filled with apology.  
"Yeah, but it's okay Jake. You've made up for it." Renesmee smiled as Jacob frown. "What? How did I make up for it?" the confusion was well written over his face. "Well, you see," Renesmee replied in a serious voice "when you where asleep, you had the cutest little smile.."overcome, Renesmee started giggling as Jacob quickly sat up on her bed and straddled her slender hips with his muscular legs, letting both his large arms brace either side of her head. Then, frowning down at her, he growled, the anamalistic sound was meant as a warning, but only managed to make her laugh even harder.  
"Damn it Ness, you shouldn't laugh at me. I'm dangerous you know!" Jacob said gruffly.  
Managing to control her laughter Renesmee smiled up at him "I know, but I also know you'd never hurt me Jake." she said as she winked at him.  
"Yeah but, I am a wolf and that side of me could jump out at any second. You never know." No longer able to help himself Jacob smiled as he looked down at the most beautiful, trusting face he'd ever known.  
As she slowly sat up, moving herself closer to him, Renesmee gently bit her bottom lip in nervousness. For months now they had been skirting around it, but as nervous as she was, Renesmee was ready. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself forward before she could change her mind.  
Ever so gently she pressed her lips against his, mentally noting that his lips where much warmer against hers than she thought they'd be. Jacob stilled, his whole body resembling a marble statue. Not moving, not breathing.  
Just as it suddenly dawned on her that she may of just made a terrible mistake in kissing her best friend, Jacob allowed himself to relax, unable to withhold himself, he succumbed to Renesmee. Taking a deep breath, he gently started to press his lips against hers as he softly cupped her milky face in his large russet hands. A swarm of butterflies escaped inside Remesmee's stomach.  
The moment she had been dreaming about for months, was finally here, she was kissing Jacob... her Jake.  
Placing her hands on his hard muscular chest, Renesmee let herself be swept away.  
A deep rumbling from within Jacob escaped from his mouth as he deepened their kiss. Renesmee held onto the black T-shirt he wore and pulled him closer to her as their tongues softly brushed against each others.

"Nessie, are we still going shopping tomorrow?" Alice's voice called out as she opened Renesmee's bedroom door. "What the hell are you doing dog?" Alice's outraged voice said loudly as she sped across the bedroom, throwing Jacob off Renesmee.  
"Aunt Alice stop, please" Renesmee said as she jumped in front of Jacob. Not just because she wanted to stop her aunt from attacking her possibly future boyfriend, but also because she didn't want Jacob to 'phase', "We where just kissing, Aunt Alice."  
Alice made an unintelligible sound as Bella and Edward ran into the room.

That was the point where Renesmee's world tipped on it's axes.  
Seconds after her parent's had barged their way into her bedroom, her father stood up straight, his face void of emotion. Neither of which bothered Renesmee, but his staring intently at her did.  
Twice her mother, Bella asked "What's going on?", but no one answered her.  
Renesmee didn't make a noise, she found herself trapped, looking deeply up into her fathers eyes. Jacob breathed heavily as Alice grabbed a hold of Renesmee's arm, moving her niece protectively behind her, so that she stood between Jacob and Renesmee.  
Finally breaking the relative silence, Alice said "Why don't you ask the dog what's going on Bella?"  
A deep reverberation came from within Jacob as he was called a dog for the second time that night. Bending into a fighting stance, Alice readied herself for an attack.  
Bella slowly walked forward to stand in front of Jacob, calmly she asked "Jake, what's Alice talking about?".  
Glanced down at Bella, Jacob sighed "Bells, I... Ness... we... Oh geez" running a hand through his thick short hair Jacob sagged himself against the wall behind him.  
Mentally quickly sorting through her own emotions and mind, Renesmee knew her parent's where protective but she was eighteen now. By this age her mother had been married and pregnant with her. Surely they wouldn't be hypercritical and be angry with her for simply kissing Jacob.  
Unsure about her family's reaction, but needing to do something, Renesmee broke the stare her father and her shared. Looking across her bedroom towards Jacob, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

Swallowing the large lump that had formed inside her throat, she gathered as much courage as she had. Slowly moving from behind Alice's back, Renesmee walked the short distance to Jacobs side. Grabbing his hand in hers, Renesmee looked into Jacobs eyes. Her heart, body and soul saying the same thing over and over again- mine.  
Smiling at herself for not realising her emotions sooner, Renesmee looked to her mother. "Aunt Alice walked in on Jake and I kissing."  
Her mother's full lips where drawn into a thin line as her keen amber eye's glanced between Renesmee and Jacob. Finally her father, shaken from his frozen state spoke "Your in love aren't you?" more a statement of fact than a question, yet Jacob answered. "Yes, she's my everything." he said to both Edward and Bella.  
Unable to stop herself Renesmee smiled up at Jacob and gently bit her bottom lip.  
"and you Renesmee? How do you feel about Jacob?" her father's voice was as soft as a whisper, proving to her just how hard this was for him. The thought of sharing his little girl with another almost too much to bare.  
Taking a trembling breath Renesmee answered "I... I love him Daddy, with all my heart."  
Alice and Bella sucked in sharp breaths and glanced between Edward and Renesmee. "That's what I thought" Edward responded quickly before he launched himself forward.

Even to the heightened sight of everyone in the room, Edward moved so quickly, he was just a blur.  
"Dad?" Renesmee asked timidly. With vice like arms wrapped tightly around his precious girl, Edward sighed into her hair. Unlike his beloved Bella who still smelt faintly of strawberries, little Renesmee was of honeyed pear. A sweet, romantically homely scent.  
Edward felt sick to his stomach over what was about to happen "Renesmee... I" his voice was thickly filled with emotion "..I think perhaps it's time you leave."  
Shocked at what her father had just said, Renesmee felt a small part of herself scream "No, Daddy".  
"Edward, you can't be serious. She's still a child." Bella grabbed her daughters arm and easily pulled Renesmee from Edwards hold. "Your not going anywhere Angel, don't you worry." Bella gently ran her hands through her daughters rich bronze curls as she frowned at her husband.  
"Yes she is" Alice said softly as she watched her brother. Edward's head was still hung but he folded hair arms across his chest in a show of strength.  
"You can't be serious Alice. There's no way you can know that with Jacob in the room." Bella snapped at her sister in-law who was standing behind her.  
"I didn't have to have a vision to plainly see what Edwards thinking Bella." Alice gently smiled at Renesmee. Sucking in a quick unneeded breath Alice positively bounced over to her niece "I just have to be in charge of your wardrobe." holding onto Renesmee, Alice lead her out of Renesmee's bedroom and into the lounge room to begin the talks on what her wardrobe would consist of.  
"Edward, explain to me what the heck is going on." Bella's frown was still firmly placed on her beautiful face.  
"Bella, Renesmee is an adult now. It's time she had the freedom to do as she pleases." he sighed and looked down into his wife's eyes "look, I don't want her to leave any more than you do. But she's old enough to make her own decisions." Edward pulled Bella into his arms and laid butterfly soft kisses across her brow. "She's smart Bella, incredibly so. We've nothing to worry about."  
Bella snapped at her husband "I know she's smart Edward, I've never questioned our daughters intelligence!"

Bella internally sighed. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to let go of their daughter just yet. Slowly she looked into his golden topaz eyes and felt her heart ache.  
Rushing back into her bedroom Renesmee's face was glowing "Mom, Dad?". Edward and Bella looked across her bed to see their daughter trying her best not to smile. Knowing full well Edward needed to allow his love this moment, he stopped himself from saying anything.  
Digging her fingers into Edwards hips, Bella took strength from him. After a deep breath she answered her daughter. "Renesmee, your fathers right. It's time that we started looking for a home of your own." It took all of Bella's concentration to let the words flow out of her.  
Squealing with delight Renesmee jumped over her bed and wrapped her arms tightly around her parents.

The thought of leaving her childhood home had never entered her mind, but now that the seed had been planted, Renesmee couldn't help but picture what sort of house she'd like to have.  
Only moment's after she'd hugged her parent's Renesmee rushed into Jacobs open arms.  
Surprised that he hadn't said a single word throughout the confusion, Renesmee began to worry about what Jacob was thinking. She hadn't meant to, but without realising Renesmee showed Jacob in his minds eye a vision of the worried look he'd had and just how quiet he'd been.  
Without a word Jacob picked Renesmee up into his arms and walked out of her parent's house. Moving the two of them deep into the surrounding forest.  
Once they where completely alone Jacob gently placed Renesmee onto a fallen tree trunk.  
"I'm sorry that I worried you. I was just shocked, that's all." Jacob swallowed hard and looked down at their joined hands. "Renesmee, you know your my everything right? That your my whole world?".  
Renesmee's heart had suddenly become heavy with fear. "Yes... I know that." she replied with false bravado, as her hands began to shake with nervousness.  
Looking into the nights sky at the few sparkling stars he could see between the forests thick canopy, Jacob took a deep breath and quickly mentally recited one more time what had been running around in his head for months now, then looked down, into the eyes of his future.  
"It was love at first sight, love everlasting: a feeling unknown, unexpected - it took entire possession of me, and I understand, with amazement, that this is for life. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you please do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"

Completely thrown by what had just happened, Renesmee just stared up at her Jacob.  
Then after what felt like a heart beat to Renesmee, but a life time to Jacob, he finally broke the silence. "It's okay, I understand. Just er.... just forget... it was stupid. Sorry." Jacob quickly let go of Renesmee's hands and took two steps backwards, allowing the dark shadows of the surrounding tree's to hide him from her view.  
"We'd probably better head back." Jacobs voice sounded forced, void of emotion.  
Slowly Renesmee pulled herself from the fallen tree trunk and walked towards where Jacob stood with his back to her. Automatically Jacob took Renesmee's hand. Silently the couple began to walk back the way they had come.  
After a few minutes Renesmee stopped. Her very being felt as if she would explode if she didn't say what she needed him to know. But she wasn't sure what it was she wanted to say, so she let her gift do the talking for her.  
Jacob saw flashes of his smile. His arms wrapped around her. Him laughing. The pair holding hands. The time they had gone for a picnic on the cliffs in La Push and watched Grandpa Charlie and Billy bicker over the history of who'd caught the largest fish. When Jacob had left a T-shirt in Renesmee's room and without him knowing it, she had slept in it that night. The countless time's they had gone swimming alone together and Renesmee had obviously taken a lot of time watching him, because she showed him everything she'd seen; Jacobs chest, stomach, back and surprisingly even his covered backside.  
Then most recently, she showed him the look on his face before he kissed her. Her feelings of excitement and wholeness weren't lost on Jacob.  
As the images of the two of them slowed, Renesmee squeezed Jacobs hand, forcing him to look down at her.

"Yes Jacob, my answer is yes." Renesmee smiled as she looked into the eyes of the only man she had ever been attracted to, the only man her heart would ever see.  
Stunned for a moment or two, Jacob just stared back at Renesmee.  
"Yes? You just said 'Yes' didn't you? Seriously you said 'Yes' right?" Jacobs nervous excitement was showing, he suddenly resembled a playful pup and Renesmee couldn't help but giggle as she answered him. "Yes Jake, I'm going to be Mrs Renesmee Carlie Black."  
Jacobs smiled broadly as he wrapped his arms around Renesmee and kissed her neck.  
But before Renesmee could hold him in her arms also, Jacob pulled himself away with a determined look on his face.  
"Bells and Edward won't be happy with this." Jacob said under his breath. Then looked Renesmee in the eye. "But I swear to you Ness, I will show to everyone that I'm the best man for you."  
Renesmee giggled again "Jake, everyone knows that you and I are destined for each other."  
Jacob frowned as he quietly asked "Then why'd it take you so long to say yes?" it was obvious that he was confused and perhaps even a little hurt that Renesmee hadn't said yes straight away, but Renesmee knew Jake wasn't trying to make her feel guilty.

"Well, Mom and Dad had just told me I'm moving into my own place and then you asking me to marry you, it was a little overwhelming that's all." Renesmee smiled.  
"Oh man, I didn't even think about that. I've been wanting to ask you to marry me for a few months, but I was just waiting for the right time. Then when everything happened, I thought what better time to start our life together than now?" as he held Renesmee close to him he whispered "I'm sorry Nessie."  
"There's no need to be sorry Jake. But... you've wanted to ask me for a few months? We only just kissed properly tonight" Renesmee was pleasantly surprised but a little confused.  
"Yeah. I...um.." Jacobs cheeks started to redden "remember Seth's birthday at Carlisle and Esme's?, Well, I.. you looked.. you took my breath away. You always look beautiful, but the moment I saw you in that dress, I suddenly realised the way I'd loved you only a year ago, had changed. I knew I loved you, I always have. But now, I was a man who had fallen in love with a woman and I knew I wanted to ask you to spend your life with me."  
Renesmee's heart melted, not over what Jacob said, but also because of the look on his face. He was obviously remembering her in her favourite champagne lace and satin sheath dress.  
She and her Aunt Alice had gone shopping for something to wear to Seth Clearwater's twenty-first birthday party. Renesmee hadn't told anyone, but she wanted to look special for Jacob.  
While Aunt Alice had put on Renesmee's make-up, Aunt Rosalie had played hair-dresser.  
It had taken an hour, but the look on Jacobs face when Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee had walked into the dining room was worth the nervousness, time and effort.  
However Renesmee didn't realise that night had changed thing's so much for Jacob.  
After all, Renesmee had known she was in love with Jacob for almost two years.  
Because she grew so quickly, Renesmee would have been the equivalent of fifteen when she fell for Jacob. But she thought the whole time that he wasn't romantically interested in her just yet.

Telling her parent's hadn't been as hard as they had thought. Apparently while they where away Alice had, had a vision of Renesmee and Edward during the father of the bride waltz.  
She had tried so hard not to think of it around Edward, but it was difficult not to when Alice had been sitting in the same room as Edward when she'd had her vision.  
Edward had overheard Alice's thoughts and he told Bella the moment he realised Alice was thinking about Renesmee and Jacobs wedding.  
However Bella and Edward had nothing to worry about, Renesmee and Jacob had already agreed to be engaged for a while before they got married. During that time they could build their dream home and on their wedding night, they could finally live together.

Rolling over in her bed, Renesmee smiled to herself. In twenty-four hours her life had changed so much. Her unofficial boyfriend was now her fiancé and soon enough she would be living in her very own home, with her husband- Jacob.  
Sitting upright in bed suddenly, Renesmee remembered the quiet comment Jacob had made as she had drifted off to sleep. "Our life together will be filled with love and laughter. I promise you that. And hey Ness, just imagine how beautiful our babies will be."  
Babies? Her babies? Jacobs babies? Could she even have babies?  
Grabbing her cell phone, Renesmee started scrolling through her phone's memory for Alice's cell number, when her cell suddenly rang.  
"Aunt Alice.. I..." she quickly said into the phone. "Yes Nessie, Yes. I can't see everything because they have Jacobs genes. But I see a photo and the three of them look just like the two of you." Alice's voice was filled with love.  
The phone line died, letting Renesmee know that's all Alice would tell her.

Looking down at her phone once more, Renesmee dialled a number she knew off by heart.  
"Jake, it's three." Renesmee said numbly into the cell the moment Jake answered. "What? What's three Ness?" Jake was laughing but obviously confused. "Our... our children.. we have three. Aunt Alice saw a photo, three Jake.... they look like both of us." Renesmee's announcement was met with silence.  
"Jake?" Renesmee was still a little shocked herself, but she wanted Jacob to say something. "We... we really have babies? … Three babies?" Jacobs voice was awed. "Yes, Jake, your going to be a Daddy, three times." she giggled lightly into the phone.  
"Thank you" Jacobs deep voice whispered "Thank you Renesmee. I..." "I love you Jacob Black" Renesmee said quietly, cutting him off. "I love you too, Renesmee" Jacob proudly replied.

_****_**As stated in the authors note, this is my first fic. Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms are more than welcome.**


End file.
